farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Vandraedha
translation de:Eingestellte Sammlungen would be better. Thanks for helping out! Ackermann-Talk 07:08, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey, maybe you can help me. Please see this message. Thanks, Mihapro (talk) 10:16, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Mihapro (talk) 18:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your kind words Vandraedha. I do like to add the new trees to the wiki and to try to maintain the existing ones. Where you wrote, "For the most part, I think you've done an excellent job ..." is there something I can be doing better? Thanks for letting me know there's a talk page for the tree template. I'll go take a look at that. By the way, what did your phrase "an image to determine scale" on the GA Boom Tree page mean? Thanks. Alanfeld 06:59, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for answering my questions and thanks again for you kind words. Cheers. Alanfeld 10:04, June 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Growing Time Oh sorry, I didn't know ... I do that because I don't know the outside growing time... But I will search for it ;D Gonçalo F | 12-06-2011 | 13:00 | Portugal I have to say that... This is a special present for you Vandraedha. And why? You're helping so much OUR (from and for all of us) community to grow and being better. Your progress it's brilliant. You're an active, nice, alert and careful user, and I'm very happy for have the honer to work with you. Just don't give up, help us the much you can... We help you the much we can! --Gonçalo F 21/06/2011 20:26 Portugal Oh, you're a noob x) ... Now you see me, now you don't 00:18, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Mexico Event ... Hi Vandraedha, Regarding the re-naming of the Mexico Event, should the German Event be then re-named the Germany Event etc? Clintang84 |Talk 08:53, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Considering the fact that the name of the event in the market was "German", not "Germany" I'd have to say... No. I'm just trying to keep the event names accurate to what is seen in the Market. I realize certain websites are a bit lazy about using the right name for items and events, but I don't think it's a good idea to emulate them. I think it's important to use the name that's as close to the game's name for items, activities, etc. as possible -- both for accuracy and to avoid confusion later. --Vandraedha 01:18, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Ahh I see your point, was not trying to be rude :) Clintang84 |Talk 09:26, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Knock Knock Welcome Back ... AnDDD Question :D How was your time out in the Wilderness hehe? Question time :P ... WHERE did you locate the pic for the Golden Beach Ball Ram? Please inform me :D Clintang84 |Talk 05:48, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm so clever ... hehe found it ... Maybe I should just think about how I search and use some common sense hehe Thanks :D Clintang84 |Talk 06:43, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Dear Vandraedha It seems like you might be a edit guru, so I hope that if you don't mind me directing a question to you. Q.= does every edit that you make have to show on the activity feed or can that be changed in a setting or preference? Thank you for your time and assistance, greatly appreciated. "OCFVDcrewsupporter" 16:56, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ''Hiii ' '''I'm Claudia and I would like to ask you something about that on this page FarmVille http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/Animal may adopt a farm animal on my facebook? Please answer my question! So much for now ... Could you give me your id to talk ...? Thank you.! A Fitting beginning Hi, I just created this page, I hope I did everything right!? I would also like to write about the changes of the craftshop but I'm not sure if it should get a new page or the old one should get updated. I'm not a native speaker so sorry for any mistake. Greetings, Lunique 23:37, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Seeking Your Advice Vandraedha To add information to the Andalusian Foal page it asks to create rather than edit, would that then create another Andalusian Foal page link rather than use the existing link? Just thought I would check with you before I tried to edit and put in the information? Your advice is appreciated. "OCFVDcrewsupporter" 11:44, August 5, 2011 (UTC) --"OCFVDcrewsupporter" 11:44, August 5, 2011 (UTC) White Shire Horse & Foal Vandraedha, I have several White Shire Foals on my farm, when I look up the White Shire Horse it says it is an unreleased animal, I think it was released about Mystery Game No. 40?. The info says unreleased (linked?) but does show on the chart amongst the Mares, can this be taken off the unreleased? Thanks OCFVDcrewsupporter 18:42, August 5, 2011 (UTC) PRAISE! I see that you have already fixed this up, oh might Edit Guru! Many thanks, hope you have a happy and restful weekend. Best Wishes (I probably will be working on my Farm LOL) OCFVDcrewsupporter 19:10, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Vandraedha please confirm please confirm whether the "Golden Stallion Foal" should be "Gold Stallion Foal" the offspring of the Gold Stallion, not to be confused with the "Golden Pony Foal" the offspring of the Golden Pony. If it is "Gold" rather than "Golden" can the page title be changed or redirected? please advise Appreciated OCFVDcrewsupporter 17:22, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :replied on User talk:OCFVDcrewsupporter. --Vandraedha 22:10, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Nav Bars Hi Vandraedha, I just would like to verify with you about the NavBars, if you do not mind. 1. For foals, do you wish to only have the HorseNav only or AnimalNav only, but not both. 2. For foals, When they are also inclusive of an Event do you want the EventNav to be included or not. 3. For calves do you wish to only have the CattleNav only or AnimalNav only, but not both. 4. Same as question 2 but for calves? Only too happy to accommodate and fix up any that have been doubled up. 5. I have noticed just a few do not have 'alternative breeds' listed at the bottom of the info box on the right side, is that something that is easily edited for me to do, or do I just let you know of any. Thanks for your advice. Kind Regards Rose OCFVDcrewsupporter 13:21, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :replied on User talk:OCFVDcrewsupporter. --Vandraedha 15:21, August 16, 2011 (UTC) What is Wiki Hey, this Wiki thing that I see anyone can use it an edit it, so who's incharge and do you get paid for the hours that you obviously seem to be doing, who makes the rules and can you read them somewhere, it is a serious site and not for kids, just asking to see if it is worth joining up. Asking you because your name seemed the most on the daily activity feed. :Wiki is a collaborative effort where anyone can edit almost everything. This is a "labor of love". I am a volunteer, I do not get paid... just like every other editor except members of the Wikia Staff. There are only a few places where any user cannot edit, and that mostly has to do with privacy issues and avoiding abuse. If anyone could be considered "in charge", other than staff (and they mostly let us do whatever we want), it would be the community itself (some members just do more work). Although this is a "serious" site about the game, that doesn't mean it can't also be fun. We don't ask ages, we expect people to edit in a mature fashion no matter how old (or young) they are. Unfortunately, we don't have a consolidated place where you can read the rules, you will have to search for them. You can read some of the rules, guidelines and help at: * Terms of Use * Wikia Community Guidelines * FarmVille Wiki Community Portal * FarmVille wiki Forums * If you have never edited a wiki before, I recommend you read Wikipedia:FAQ/Overview. It isn't Wikia, but many of the concepts are shared by all wikis (who owns them, who edits them, and how they works). If you are interested in sharing factual information about FarmVille and enjoy collaborating with others, joining this site would be "worth it". --Vandraedha 13:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) QUARTER HORSE & FOAL Hi Vandraedha, please confirm whether the Quarter Horse & Foal should actually be titled "American Quarter Horse" & Foal. Thanks for your assistance Rose OCFVDcrewsupporter 12:50, August 17, 2011 (UTC) CLARIFICATION STUB ARTICLES Hi Vandraedha, are you able to shed some light on understanding Stub Articles, for example on the Royal Steed Foal a message at the top states "This article is a stub. Improve by adding more information", this leads me to ask why is this message on this particular page and it is not on others of similar type pages. Should the stub message get removed once the information has been entered? The category "Article Stubs" states Very Important, why is this? Thanks for your assistance. Rose OCFVDcrewsupporter 13:44, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Purple Mini Horse & Foal Having problems with the image of the purple mini foal to go into the info box, it did not automatically insert into info box (could be my browser), so temporarily put it in the gallery where we can remove it after it is fixed. The Purple Mini Horse and foal also need to go into the breeding horses / horse chart & Nav Bar, adding that into it looks too advanced for me yet, don't want to touch that as it is a great reference tool, so would you be so kind. Also, on the Miniature Stallion there is a note: "only one stallion may be placed in a Horse Stable at a time. This is not true as I have 4 Stallions (Clydesdale, Golden, Purple and Snow) and have sucessfuly breed foals whilst they are in the stable at the same time, so I wondered whether that comment was true only for miniature stallions? Thanks, Rose OCFVDcrewsupporter 17:38, August 18, 2011 (UTC) CATERGORY : Stub Articles http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Article_stubs Someone wrote "Very Important" my curiosity got the better of me OCFVDcrewsupporter 12:41, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Horse Sculpture/Horse Statue Horse Sculpture/Horse Statue there are two pages for this, one called Horse Statue which is in my opinion the better page but marked as article stub and the other called Horse Sculpture. Maybe they can be brought together with disambiguation but I don't know how to do that. The right name of it is Horse Sculpture. Lunique 13:16, August 23, 2011 (UTC) fixed. --Vandraedha 16:41, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Vineyard Event Vineyard Event I thought about it if the vineyard event should get the items sorted through buildings, animals, a.s.o like it is on the page about the English Countryside Event. I don't know if this would be a right correction or if there is a specific number of items needed to do it that way. Lunique 13:17, August 23, 2011 (UTC) At this point in time it depends on the person who creates/maintains that page how the tables are ordered. However, this would be a good topic for discussion in the wiki forums. I prefer to split the table into similar items once they go over an arbitrary amount, however, several other editors do not care for the split layout. A discussion with all editors to reach consensus is definitely a good idea. --Vandraedha 16:41, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the forum link, I always searched for something like this but I never clicked "the market" because I thought it was only one post and not a whole category ;) I've started the discussion here. Lunique 10:44, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Chaise Lounge Chair/Chaise Lounge Maybe you could change the title of the page Chaise Lounge Chair to Chaise Lounge, that is the real name of the item and then it would be linked to the vineyard items page. I don't think I'm able to change titles or if yes I don't know how to do it Greetings, Lunique 13:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I was able to do it myself now. I had the settings for wikia in german and there was no "rename" button now I changed it to english and have that button (but not the "verschieben"(which means "move") button I had with german settings) It's a bit weird to have different options depending on the language maybe you can take a look about that (it also refers to another page) I am glad you figured out how to move and rename the page. Yes, the internationalization for wikia is very strange sometimes. I am not sure why they do not use the same terms for both languages when they are available. Unfortunately, it's not something specific to this wiki. You will need to contact someone who is part of the localization projects. I cannot remember where they have the translation and localization projects at, however you could ask the editors at Community Central (Deutsch) or Community Central (English) where to send feedback. If nobody there can help, you can always use to send feedback. --Vandraedha 16:41, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the links and all your help. I figured out that the options to edit a page are way different too. Whenever I created a page with german settings I got the message that I can choose a template and I always wondered where. Now that I have english settings I can finally see the templates I can choose from at the top of the page. I think that you can do at least something about that because the message to choose a link seemed to be created by this wiki and maybe it could be changed to "please use english settings to view the templates" or something like that. Lunique 10:25, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Greenhouse Quest/double pages It's me again ;) I found the page Gardener_Under_Glass_Quest at the Orphaned pages and noticed that there already exists a page called Greenhouse Quest which is linked correctly. But there also exists a page for the alternate title Gardener Under Glass Sorry I really don't know what to do with these 3 pages. Greetings, Lunique 15:42, August 23, 2011 (UTC) You may also want to ask Clintang84 for his opinion, since he is the main editor working on the project to organize and complete the quest pages, and I only occasionally edit the quest pages. In my opinion, the current pages Gardener Under Glass Quest and Greenhouse Quest should be merged to Gardener Under Glass, and the current contents of the page Gardener Under Glass should be merged and redirected to Farmer Under Glass. I say this because the original in-game name of both the quest chain and the second quest was "Gardener Under Glass". The in-game name of the second task was later changed to "Farmer Under Glass" to avoid confusion. However, it may be necessary to redirect the page "Greenhouse Quest" to "Farmer Under Glass". --Vandraedha 16:41, August 24, 2011 (UTC)